Asuka Tatsumoto
|height = 159.5cm |weight = 50.1kg |date of birth = |age = 17 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Karasuno High School *Class 3-2 |birthplace = Naha, Okinawa, JapanHaikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. |team = Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club |number = 3 |position = Decoy Middle Blocker |japanese va = Chiwa Saito |english va = Cassandra Lee Morris |images = yes }} Asuka Tatsumoto ( あす Tatsumoto Asuka) is a student at Karasuno High School's Class 3-1 and a decoy and middle blocker at the girls' volleyball club. Appearance Asuka is a relatively short girl with a rather mature physique, similar to Yumeko Hoshinomiya. She has a slim, yet curvaceous and strong body; she is the only known girl in the entire series to have tanned skin–since she is from Okinawa, it is explained why.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Asuka has long, curvy, dark brown hair that she usually keeps tied in a ponytail and big, bright blue eyes. She is usually seen with her school uniform: a white blouse, a grey skirt and the black blazer is keep open. While she wears the grey skirt, she also wears white calf socks and green sneakers. Personality Asuka is a cheerful, somewhat air-headed person that is usually referred to as a "muscle brain". She is very friendly with everyone she knows but is particulary affectioned by sports, mainly volleyball although she is very good in swimming, too. Asuka forms friendships easily with boys and girls regardless. She is very energic and dislikes lack of movement;Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. in addition to being part of the volleyball club, Asuka is also part of the swimming and basketball club but is better at volleyball. Asuka is very emotional and is said to cry in movies without difficulty; because of that, she also tends to blame herself when something goes wrong for her and her teammates, even though they say that is not her fault. Asuka also has some insecurity when talking about her femininity and is afraid that people won't like her due with that. It is implied that she may suffer from depression and try to act more lively to hide it. Abilities Overall Abilities: Asuka is as strong as their ace, Chihiro Kazuki, and proved herself as a good volleyball player. She, alongside Yumeko, was able to win against Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama without much effort.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Also she is said to do the hard work for her teachers often, like she did in the first day of school in dragging new books to the library.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Statistics Relationships Miyuki Chabashira Miyuki is Asuka's teammate and they appear to be friends, as Miyuki called her "Asuka-chan".Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Ryunosuke Tanaka Asuka is Ryunosuke's senior and she was the one who helped him in his first at Karasuno.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. They get along very well and, despite Asuka often dodges his flirts, she answers him in a funny manner, showing that she really doesn't care if he does that with her; she finds it funny instead of uncomfortable.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Yu Nishinoya Yu sometimes appears with Ryunosuke to flirt with her but she ignores it as she just laughs at their attempts to pick her up.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *Her name has the ideograms for "dragon" (竜), "base, book, main, principal" (本) and "music, song" (歌). **"Asu" in Asuka's name is written in hiragana, doing so, it doesn't have a proper meaning. However, when it is written like 明日, it means "tomorrow". *Her star sign is taurus. *Her favorite food is donuts. *She likes tea and coffee; her favorite drink is protein shake. *Her hobby is practice sports. *She dislikes using skirts but uses it due to the school regulations. *Her favorite season is summer. *She started playing with a really young age, even before entering elementary school. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club Category:Decoys Category:Middle Blockers Category:Japaneses Category:Tatsumoto Family